The Nightmare Before LexMas
by MASC
Summary: Clark and the League decide to pay Lex a holiday visit as he plans to shut down an orphanage in this short story done completely IN RHYME... well, almost.


_**A/N: All right, this is my first Smallville fic so go easy on me. And I know it's a bit weird to start one off like this but then again, I happen to be a very weird person. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Nothing! **_

'Twas the night before Christmas in a small town in Kansas.

Where many strange things occurred beyond chances.

The people were all gathered, at home or in convention.

They smiled and enjoyed each other's attention.

But off in a mansion as cold as ice,

Sat a grumpy billionaire full of sin and vice.

His evil transactions and wicked deeds

Weren't enough to satisfy his needs.

A new plan laid out before him that brought him some cheer.

He'd soon strike the hearts of children with malice and fear.

The orphanage across town was just the right size

For his army of freaks spawned from deception and lies.

They'd have to move out in another location,

Forcing the workers in another vocation.

The children would suffer from his own personal scheme.

But Lex didn't care, he was living his dream.

But something inside him made him wary and cautious.

A feeling so strong it made him practically nauseous.

He remembered someone who he used to call friend.

Before their bond suffered a very bitter end.

He's gotten his ass kicked three years in a row

By a boy from a planet that he'll never know.

His idea for conquest now had a flaw.

He thought for a moment while scratching his jaw.

With a shrug, he just said: "Oh what the hell?

I'll pay them enough so they'll never tell."

Over at the orphanage was the boy they called Kent

Delivering presents that his friends had all sent.

They were four of a kind, with powers beyond belief.

A cyborg, a speedster and a prince from the reef.

They met with an archer disguised as a playboy

And joined to bring justice, comfort and joy.

The newest member of their little team

Was the fastest and strongest that they'd ever seen.

But Clark was unwilling to become a fulltime member.

Though at least for tonight, it wouldn't be a lonesome December.

The five stood tall and proud amongst the children so happy.

For the gifts they gave them and not feeling so crappy.

When it was time to leave, Lex arrived on the scene.

He told them to leave before next Halloween.

He said he was building a new mall for the ages

And that building it here would take several stages.

As the children all cried, the five men shook their heads.

It wasn't a problem that could be solved by the feds.

Later inside the Kent family home,

The five men studied every law-abiding tome.

What Lex was doing, which seemed to be a new low,

Was legal in every way, so the book seemed to show.

But Oliver and Clark knew something bigger was in play.

They didn't believe whatever Lex had to say.

Through deductive reasoning and their history with Lex,

They stumbled upon paperwork, and tons of signed checks.

They were all pointing towards the orphanage in trouble,

To be quiet during the transfer and to be paid double.

The league couldn't stand it, it was time to take action.

They'd destroy the army, faction by faction.

But Clark didn't like the idea of taking lives.

The thought of it stabbed at him like a thousand knives.

Instead he had a plan that was sure to work.

It was different, inventive and full of quirk.

Ollie agreed to it as well as the rest,

Christmas this year was going to be the best.

As Lex filled out the paperwork and sipped his expensive cognac,

Heard a crash that startled and nearly gave him a heart attack.

He turned his head but there was nothing in sight

Until a sudden gust of wind filled him with fright.

He began to breathe heavy and stood from his seat

Until another charge of wind swept him off his feet.

As he fell to the floor, he looked up at the ceiling

When the hooded figure before him let off an uneasy feeling.

Lex threatened with affirmative action

But soon there was another distraction

As he was lifted from the floor and taken outside

At the speed of light, where he was unable to hide.

Bart and Clark, cleverly disguised in a suit of black

Sped through the streets and never looked back

As they arrived in Metropolis at the top of Luthor Tower,

Where Lex would get another sample of their power.

Another figure in a familiar green hood,

Spoke to Lex from across where he stood.

He warned him of his actions and pleaded him to stop

Or else they'd have no choice but to let that bald boy drop.

Lex called their bluff but boy was he wrong

As he soon found himself singing a different song.

He fell and he fell with a wimpy kind of yell

But someone was there to save him from hell.

He breathed heavily and looked up to his savior:

A disguised cyborg displaying some witty behavior.

The red eye that gleamed confused Lex even more

Till a punch to the face landed him on the floor.

Moments passed and when he awoke,

His breathing had stopped as he gagged and he choked.

Water surrounded him as he fell to the bottom.

But the one called AC swam up and got him.

He swung the billionaire around a whirlpool,

As he pleaded for mercy but oh, the poor fool--

He didn't realize that tonight wasn't his night.

'Cuz these boys came to play and fight.

Lex rocketed to the surface where he breathed in towards the sky

But a new image formed right before his eyes.

He could see the children's faces crying in midair.

Angry at Lex for not being fair.

He could hear their prayers and wishes for hope

But he refused to believe, Lex the big dope.

More and more images flashed through his mind,

Forcing him to be honest, true and kind.

And the water it rose until it filled his lungs once more,

But there was no way out, no gateway or door.

And then it happened as he reached into the earth's core,

Lex awoke and was back on his living room floor.

With a grateful chuckle and a cry of glee,

Lex stormed through the door immediately.

He knew now that his actions were crazy and greatly unjustified.

He wanted so bad to succeed but hey, he tried!

Desperate to make amends, he tore up the contract he made them sign

And promised the orphanage that things would turn out just fine.

Lo and behold he brought some more presents and filled them with cheer

And called for a renovation that would last for year after year.

Lex was now happy that it was all just a dream

But outside the window was that dazzling team.

Clark's connection with the Martian proved to be useful

As he invaded his mind and made him look like a tool.

The attack on Lex was simply a mind trick

But they knew they weren't done with that selfish prick.

He still had the army of freaks locked up and waiting

To wreak havoc on innocents with their violence and hating.

But for now they'd have to settle on Lex's temporary change of heart,

And when the time came to fight, these five promised never to part.

Lex smiled at the happy children as they received their holiday wishes

As Lex shrugged: "Next year I'll get those dirty sons of bitches."

**THE END**


End file.
